Reunited
by Pierides
Summary: Because of such support this has been turned into a collection of Sora and Kairi oneshots. Third oneshot: 'Unbreakable Love'.
1. Return

Her heart broke as the waves crashed upon the shore and she looked at the star-filled sky, causing tears to flow again renewed. She cried loudly as the ocean muffled her wails. A crescent moon decorated the sky as her angst grew.

'WHY!' She thought desperately. 'Why do I feel like this? I feel as if my soul is shattering slowly; piece by piece.' She had walked out to the beach to enjoy the serenity of the waves and the warm night, but as soon as her feet had hit the shallow water of the shore a great despair filled her being and she fell to the sand.

She clutched the sand tightly as her sadness continued to engulf herself. 'Why?' She continued to ask while she looked at the sky as if expecting an answer. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she fell onto her back.

"Sora!" She screamed in desperation. "Sora!"

Something had happened to him, she could feel it, and whatever it was it definitely was not good. 'What happened to you Sora?' She thought as she tried to stop crying. 'Where are you and what has happened? Please be all right...Please...' She begged as the ocean's tide began to rise. She slowly pulled herself up to her feet and turned away from the sea. She walked up the sand and boarded the dock where she sat. She closed her eyes. 'Please...Let him be okay.' She prayed. She buried her head in her hands as sobs racked her body. Her hope was fading as the foreboding increased in pain. 'I have to keep my faith, but...I love him...Our hearts are connected and I feel his pain, now...Why? What could have happened...He couldn't be, could he?' Her thoughts raged.

"No..." She whispered. "He's not dead...His heart is so strong...He can't be..."

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she searched her breaking heart and mind for answers. 'Why do I feel as if I'm being engulfed in sadness. Why?' Her tears continued as the sea continued to crash upon the shore. All sounds were silenced by the roaring waves. So silenced that Kairi did not know of the presence that watched her until a voice spoke.

"Kairi, why are you crying?" The voice asked softly.

The voice was a familiar one; soft and smooth yet more matured.

Kairi hesitated a moment, not believing what she heard, but slowly she raised her eyes to meet the person.

Blue meet deep blue as Kairi beheld in her gaze the person she had been waiting for. The person she had felt a great pain for. Tears filled her eyes again, but in shock and happiness.

"Sora?...Is it really...Are you really?" She stammered, before standing up and without hesitation embraced him tightly.

Sora looked down at the girl and smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around her figure and leaned down.

"Yes, I'm here...I'm really here." He whispered and stood straight again; he continued to hold her tightly.

Kairi continued to cry out of joy for a while, but finally she raised her head and looked at him. She smiled at his smile as he too looked at her.

"I felt so much despair...I thought something horrible had happened to you..."

Sora closed his eyes, but his smile never faltered. "I'm fine...Riku is as well."

Kairi smiled. "Really?"

Sora opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, he coming to see you later. He going to see his parents first."

"Understood, but what about you?"

"I went and saw them all ready. Riku and I arrived at different times. My parents told me you missed me? Did you?"

Kairi smiled and shook her head. "No, I didn't even notice you were gone. That explains why you found me crying my eyes out." She replied sarcastically.

Sora laughed softly. "I missed you too. I only thought of you every second I wasn't fighting and sometimes even, then."

Kairi laughed as well. "Then why did I feel like this?"

Sora shrugged. "It all came out, I guess...I mean, I left almost a year ago. You supported me and waited for me while I was gone, so I guess finally all the sadness came out. I felt it and thought you were hurt. I'm sorry I left you."

Kairi shook her head. "You had to, I understand, but I'm glad you're back."

Sora nodded and released her from his embrace. He took her right hand and held it out with his left while he reached into his pocket with his right and pull out her good luck charm. He placed it in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it.

"I told you I'd return it to you...I made promise." He said, causing Kairi to smile as tears filled her eyes again.

Sora held her gently. "I'll never leave you again...never." He whispered.

"Next time you leave, I'm coming with you, then." She said happily.

Sora nodded. "Yes, you will." He whispered and brought his right hand to rest under her chin.

He lifted her head up until their eyes met. "Kairi..." He said, eyes radiating his feelings. "I love you more than words can ever describe."

"I know...I love you just as strongly...And I always will." She replied, a loving smile upon her face; her eyes shone with the same feelings.

He leaned closer. "As will I." He whispered as their lips met.

The world seemed to fade around them. Only they existed to each other at that time. He still held her gently as their kiss continued. Their lips did not move only remained together as seconds passed.

Finally Sora pulled away to breath. They both had been holding their breath through the moment. As both caught their breath they continued to look at each other with love.

"Kairi, thanks." Sora said, bringing them to reality.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being there and always believing in me. I could feel your faith and love and it gave me strength and hope. You'll never know how important that was."

Kairi smiled. "I do know, because your pure heart and determination made me love you more with each day you were not here. It's still growing even now. I could feel your love and heart were with me everyday and it made me never lose faith."

"I suppose we were each other's strength, then." Sora smiled.

"Correct." Kairi smiled as the two shared one last loving embrace.

"We still are each other's strength and will remain that way." He whispered as they parted.

"Yes, we are and will stay." She continued to smile.

Sora smiled and took her left hand in his right. "Let's go see Riku now."

"Okay. That's a great idea." She said as their fingers intertwined and they walked down the beach together, finally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This my first one-shot fic as well as my first completed story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It came to me and I knew I had to write it. Sorry, if you think it's short, but I'm very happy with it. Please review with your comments and constructive criticism. I'd love to know what I need to improve on. No flames please. Flames will just be used to make me waffles.**

**Bye for now,**

**Cloud.**


	2. Secret Santa

**A/N: I've been waiting and waiting for an inspiration to write another Sora/Kairi one-shot. Finally I came up with a holiday one-shot. Thus consider this as my holiday present to all you who read my first one-shot. This is a Christmas one-shot, but I hope that those who do not celebrate Christmas will not be offended. Please enjoy this one-shot.**

_**Disclaimer: I do neither own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secret Santa**

The snow crunched beneath her ebony booted feet as Kairi walked down the town's main street. Everywhere around her people rushed by attempting to finish last minute shopping. She wanted to smile at the beautiful and rare sight of snow on the islands, but she could do nothing but sigh and watch as her breath fogged before her. She glanced down at her crimson-gloved hands before placing them inside her lavender jacket and continuing down the street.

The truth of that date loomed before her. 'The day before Christmas...and he's still gone. I hope all is well and that he'll be back soon.' She thought, spying a vacant bench on the sidewalk and sitting down on it. She observed all the people passing her by as she once again sighed. She brought her gloved hands out from her pockets, placed them on the fabric of her blue jeans, and closed her eyes. 'Sora...' She thought. 'Please, if you can, come back in time for Christmas.' After the thought was worded in her mind she opened her eyes.

Joyful people passed by her ranging from families to couples. She wished she could show her joy. She was happy, but the fact Sora was not there dampened her spirits. She was happy because Riku returned three months ago, which was wonderful in itself, but with him he brought news of Sora to her; she had finished her Christmas shopping, even finding the perfect present for Sora; and finally her friends. Selphie would often take her on shopping sprees and Tidus and Wakka would tell her jokes. They were always there for her. Everything was great in her life she just missed Sora. It had been almost a year since the island was restored and Sora had left to complete his keybearer duties, and no matter how long it took him to return Kairi vowed she would wait on him. 'I'll always be here for you.' She thought and smiled a true, genuine smile.

A feeling of comfort had suddenly passed over her and she knew for that spit moment all was calm in the universe, but it quickly passed as Kairi noticed a familiar person walking down the street.

"Hey, Riku." She called waving.

Riku waved back and quickly walked to the bench and sat down beside her. Since their reunion Riku had become a brother figure to her.

"Hey, Kairi." He smiled.

"What brings you out, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Last minute shopping." He replied placing his raven-gloved hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans.

Kairi smiled. "Really? Find what you were looking for?"

Riku shook his head. "Not yet, but don't worry I will. How are you?"

"Fine. I've finished all my shopping. I just wish Sora could be here for Christmas."

"He may be. You never know." Riku said smiling in reassurance. "Don't lose hope."

"I won't, thanks." Kairi smiled.

Riku stood up and nodded. "Don't mention it. I better go. I really need to finish that shopping."

"Okay." Kairi replied. "Bye, Riku."

"Bye." Riku answered before turning and running down the street.

Kairi smiled as she watched his black jacket disappear from view. She then stood up and after a moments pause turned and began to walk back to her house. Minutes later, she opened the gate and walked up the walkway towards her door.

A small package awaited her arrival as she stepped upon the porch. She gasped and picked it up.

_To: Kairi _it read simply with no evidence of who it was from on the tag. 'To me?' She thought, puzzled. 'Who sent this?' She though suddenly cautious of what could be in the package. She opened the front door, though and walked inside.

After shedding her coat she walked into the living room and slowly began to open the gift. The lovely blue wrapping paper soon lay beside her and she carefully lifted the lid. She stared in awe at what laid inside.

An ivory scarf lay folded within the package. She delicately raised it from the container and examined it. Upon it also rested gold designs. It was beautiful.

"Amazing." She whispered as a piece of paper fell from it.

_**May all your wishes and dreams come true for in this and the other wide universes none are more special than you.**_

Kairi smiled at the note as she placed the scarf and it back into the package and placed the lid back on top.

"Thanks." She muttered picking it up and placing it underneath her tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Kairi once again left her house. Selphie was throwing a Christmas Party and she had promised her presence there. The night had become even colder, but Kairi did not mind because Selphie lived just a block away. Within minutes Kairi was standing before Selphie's doorway ringing the bell.

"Hello." Selphie greeted cheerfully, opening the door.

"I'm here." Kairi smiled.

Selphie stepped aside and took Kairi's coat.

"Thanks." Kairi replied glancing around.

She saw Riku, Wakka, and Tidus were there along with some of Selphie's other friends.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the party, present opening will be soon."

Kairi nodded and entered the room. She greeted and was greeted by everyone there. Cheerfulness filled the room as friends and strangers got along. The party was wonderful and Kairi loved all her presents.

'My Christmas Wish, though...' She thought as she walked home carrying all her presents. 'Is to have Sora home for Christmas, but I'll understand and will not fret if it cannot be.'

She opened her gate and quickly made it to her porch where she was met with another surprise. Resting in front of her front was yet another present with the words _To: Kairi_ printed on the tag. Beautifully wrapped in jade wrapping paper, it seemed like a sign of hope to Kairi as she picked it up and walked into her living room. She placed the gifts she had received at the party on the table before taking the new gift and beginning to unwrap it.

After opening the box she pulled out a stunning silver necklace with a diamond incrusted heart. Kairi held it in her fingers for the longest time before lifting the note from the box and reading it.

_**A heart so pure a wish so true. I pray for joy and happiness always for you.**_

Kairi stared at the necklace again before placing it and the note back into the box and placing it beside the previous gift she had received from her secret Santa under the tree. She then disposed of the wrapping paper and found a place for her other presents before going to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night passed calmly and morning came in peace. Kairi groaned and stretched as she awoke and began her morning routine. All the while the hope that perhaps her wish would be fulfilled grew.

She was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast with the scarf she had received the day before when the door rang quite unexpectedly.

"Coming!" Kairi called as she quickly ran to the door and opened it.

No one was there when she arrived, but sitting right on the doorstep was yet another package. This one was wrapped in golden paper. She glanced around before picking it up and walking inside. She closed the door and sat on her couch.

Carefully she removed the wrapping paper and opened the package. She picked a much smaller ruby, velvet box from the bottom and opened it. She gasped at what she saw within it. A beautiful golden, sapphire stoned ring rested in the small box. She set the ring down and grabbed the note and read it.

_**This ring has meaning, which shall be revealed. For soon your secret wish will be fulfilled.**_

Tears streamed from Kairi's eyes as she stood up and walked back to her tree. She lifted the box containing the necklace up and took back to the couch. She opened it again and taking the necklace out placed it around her neck.

"Thanks for everything...Whoever you are." She whispered as suddenly the doorbell rang again.

Kairi stood up and quickly opened the door.

"Hello..." She trailed off as what greeted her at the door took her breath away.

There standing before her in the doorway was the person she had wanted home for Christmas. He was taller, but his deep blue eyes still held the gleam they always had.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi." He said softly, smiling. "May I come in?"

Kairi nodded and stood aside.

Sora walked in and pulled her into a loving embrace as the door closed behind him. Kairi was stiff for a moment, but slowly she wrapped her arms around him too and began to cry tears of happiness in his shoulders. He was silent and allowed her cry.

"You're really here...I couldn't believe for a moment." She said raising her head to met his gaze.

"Sorry...I didn't come sooner. I wanted everything to be perfect before I came." Sora replied.

"I understand, don't worry, besides you have made this Christmas a memory I'll never forget." Kairi smiled as Sora released her.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Kairi continued to smile as she walked into the living room. "You thirsty or hungry?" She asked.

"No." He answered standing beside her.

He noticed the scarf and necklace. "I see you got my gifts." He said. "You like them?"

Kairi touched the scarf that rested around her lavender turtleneck and the necklace gently before tears appeared fresh in her eyes.

"Yes, I loved them." She replied, nodding.

"Riku thought you would when I showed them to him." Sora smiled.

Kairi was wide-eyed and sat down on the couch. She was silent before she raised her eyes back to him.

"Riku knew you were back?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep." He continued to smile. "He helped me to keep it a secret and deliver my gifts to you."

"Wow...How long have you really been back?"

"I arrived four days ago, but I was trying to plan how to come see you."

"Well, you did a great job...I'm just so happy you're home." Kairi said before she began to cry.

Sora smiled softly and walked to the couch where he sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her once again and held her.

"...And I'm staying." He whispered.

Kairi quickly looked up. "What?"

"It's over...I'm staying here." Sora replied, smile still on his face.

"So Ansem's..."

"Defeated and purified."

Kairi hugged Sora tightly. "Wonderful!" She exclaimed.

Sora laughed at her reaction as his eyes caught on the ring.

"Kairi." He said.

Kairi released him. "Yes?"

Sora took his arms from around her and leaned over the table.

"Did you like the ring as well?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, I just didn't have enough time to put it on."

Sora turned and looked into her eyes. "Great, because I wanted o explain the meaning of the ring."

Kairi nodded and listened intently as Sora began to explain.

"This is a promise ring, Kairi. I bought it because I love you and in the future I'd like to become engaged and become married. Kairi, I know we are very young, but my heart tells me you are the one I want to spend my life with."

Kairi was overjoyed and shocked, but her smile told Sora everything he needed to know. He picked up the ring and took one of Kairi's hands.

"Will you accept my promise, Kairi, and some day marry me?" Sora asked with much hope.

Kairi nodded. "Of course, Sora." She replied.

Sora smiled and slid the ring smoothly on her ring finger. Kairi stared at how well the ring fit.

"It fits so well." She whispered.

Sora nodded. "I'd hoped it would." He replied taking her hand and kissing it.

Kairi blushed and after taking her hand away she smiled at Sora, who was giving her his signature goofy smile.

"It's so beautiful, Sora. All these things are beautiful. You never had to get anything for me. Your presence here is the best present I could ever imagine." She said.

Sora shook his head. "I wanted to buy you these presents. Special gifts for the most special person to me."

Kairi blushed and interlocked her fingers with Sora's. "Well, I still think the fact that you're here is the best present ever."

Sora laughed softly. "And just see your beautiful, smiling face is the best present ever to me." He whispered as Kairi and him hugged again.

"I promise I won't ever leave you again, Kairi." He whispered into her hair.

"I know...I know. You never were one to break promises." She replied smiling and raising her head.

Sora's eyes and her eyes locked and silent settled over them. Within the other's eyes each could see their future unfolding. Slowly their heads began to lean forward and their eyes began to close. Then their lips met and ever thing seemed to stop as if time had taken pity on them. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity, but the ringing of the doorbell awakened them. They both pulled away and stared at each other with love.

Sora smiled. "That must Riku...and the others. He's probably told them I'm back by now."

"True." Kairi laughed. "He probably has...Thanks for making this the best Christmas ever, Sora. It meant so much to me."

"I know...our hearts are connected. I could feel your loneliness. I'm sorry again I didn't come sooner."

Kairi rolled her eyes while her smile remained. "I've told you all ready: Don't worry, I understand."

Sora hugged her again. "Kairi, I love you. I'll always love you."

"I know you will, at least you better." Kairi smirked, causing Sora to laugh. "I love you too, Sora and I always will." She hugged him back as well.

Sora released her as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll go answer the door." Kairi said standing up, but Sora stood up as well and took her hand.

"We'll answer it together." He smiled.

"Okay." Kairi nodded and they made their way toward the door; soon, they both knew, the best reunion ever would occur at least in their minds it would be the best.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all like it. I really hope none are offended. You all are so supportive and as along as I have people who support me like you and my family I'll never lose inspiration. Keep your eyes open, one day you may be buying a book written by me...At least that's what I hope. Please review...That can be your present to me.**

**Happy Holidays to All,**

**Heart of Friendship.**


	3. Unbreakable Love

**A/N: I was just re-reading the reviews for this story and I became inspired to write all you faithful reviewers another one-shot. Also for those of you who read my Kingdom Heart fanfic "Two Worlds", the sixth chapter should be up soon.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**_

Key

"**Blah"-**Verses of a song

**_Blah_**- The chorus of a song

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unbreakable Love**

"**I see your face within a dream of an earlier time**

**It seems as if an eternity has gone by since I've heard your gentle voice.**

**You told me you'd return with words that gave me hope.**

**You told me we would never truly be apart because our hearts connected us.**

**But until that time when I can see you again...**

**_I'll wish upon the stars to keep my hope burning strong no what may come_**

**_I'll ask the winds to gently carry you back safe to me again_**

_**Because we weathered through the worst **_

_**Through every challenge and obstacle **_

_**So this giant distance between us is nothing **_

**_And we're never really alone_**

**Take your time making this universe secure.**

**Because I'll wait for you till time must pull me back.**

**And even then I'll break free until I see your face.**

**Nothing and no one will stop my love for you.**

**Because as I wait...**

**_I'll wish upon the stars to keep my hope burning strong no what may come_**

**_I'll ask the winds to gently carry you back safe to me again_**

_**Because we weathered through the worst **_

_**Through every challenge and obstacle **_

_**So this giant distance between is nothing **_

**_And we're never really alone_**

**In the stars I see your hope is still burning strong**

**In the wind I hear you're safe**

**This is only a shower, shortly keeping out the sun's rays**

**Soon the sun will shine again and birds will sing.**

**This distance may be great, but in our hearts we're only an arm's length away.**

**So as you return no matter how long it takes I'll still...**

**Wish upon the stars for a hope that never dims.**

**Ask the wind for strong gusts to bring you safely back again.**

**For when you return I hope it is to never leave again.**

**Because though you're here in my heart I want to hold your hand again.**

**And I want to hear your voice.**

**Yet, until that time...**

**_I'll wish upon the stars to keep my hope burning strong no what may come_**

**_I'll ask the wind to gently carry you back safe to me again_**

_**Because we weathered through the worst **_

_**Through every challenge and obstacle **_

_**So this giant distance between us is nothing **_

**_And we're never really alone_**

**I'll wish upon the stars...**

**I'll ask the winds...**

**With each day you come closer to your return...**

**This distance is small...**

**We're never alone...**

**And I will sing to the world telling all that every day...**

**_I'll wish upon the stars to keep my hope burning strong no what may come_**

**_I'll ask the wind to gently carry you back safe to me again_**

_**Because we weathered through the worst **_

_**Through every challenge and obstacle **_

_**So this giant distance between us is nothing **_

**_And we're never really alone_**

**We're never really alone.**

**I'll be here waiting until you return.**

**Because nothing can break a love so strong."**

Kairi sang the last words with all her heart as the song ended. She bowed as the crowd loudly applauded her. No one but her family and friends knew the true meaning of this song and how it was a song that originated in her heart. 'You always believed in me...you are my inspiration. You inspired me to become a singer. How I wish you were here, yet except from Riku still not a word about you has come within a year.' She thought as a voice called through the sound system interrupting the silence that had fallen moments before.

"Ladies and Gentlemen give another round of applause for Kairi Evans! The new voice on the charts!" The voice of the concert manager spoke.

The clapping began again and Kairi smiled and waved to everyone. "Thank you! You are all wonderful!" She said into the microphone before turning and exiting the stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage she was met with the other singers at the concert. They clapped for her as well and complimented her. She just smiled and thanked them before making her way to the room the people that had created this concert had given to rest in. This concert was organized to introduce the singers that had just been discovered.

"Good Luck. I know you'll do really well." Kairi said as she passed the next singer to perform.

"Thank you very much. I hope I can do as well as you." She said.

"You will."

"Thanks, well I have to go."

Kairi waved farewell to her and entered her room to wait until she had to sing again. Beautiful rosy walls met her dark sapphire eyes as she walked to the ivory couch that had been placed in her room and sat down on it. She ran her fingers through her crimson hair and sighed. 'I am so lucky to be here singing. I had so much support from my family, friends and...' She smiled softly. 'You...' She looked at the photo of her, Riku, and Sora from years ago when they were nine and Riku was ten. 'Sora...you helped me too.' She raised her gaze to the ceiling. 'I wonder where you are now...' She sighed deeply. "I miss you." She whispered as tears blurred her eyes. Taking her eyes from the ceiling and staring down at the fabric of her dark jeans she tried to hold her tears back, but it all came out.

Kairi cried freely and sobs racked her body as all her emotions flooded from within her. She hoped her cries could go unnoticed but anyone who passed her door could hear her despair clearly. Her sorrow lasted for a while, but eventually it stopped. She was relieved because all the sorrow and pain that had built up in her heart had been released. She took another deep breath and grabbing a tissue from a nearby table gently wiped her face. After she had a finished a knocked sounded at the door.

"Come in." Kairi called standing up and turning to greet whoever entered.

She watched as Selphie, Riku, Wakka, and Tidus entered.

"Hey, Kairi." They said, smiling.

Kairi smiled. "Hey, guys. What are doing back here?"

"Well, we wanted to tell you did great. If Sora was here he'd be so happy and proud, I know it." Riku said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Kairi smiled sadly. "Thanks...it means a lot to hear that."

"You're welcome." Selphie replied before changing the subject so as not to upset Kairi. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am. I was too nervous to eat before I came here, but now that the anxiety is gone I'm starving." She replied.

"We thought you might be so we bought you a burger and some fries." Riku said handing her a bag.

"Thanks, everyone." She smiled and began to eat the burger and fries careful not to drop anything on her jeans and her beautiful tan shirt over which she wore a jean jacket.

"Don't mention it, ya?" Wakka shrugged. "We thought you'd be hungry."

"Yeah, no problem." Tidus said.

"Well, we better go...We just wanted to come tell you how proud we are and to bring you some food. Also we don't want anyone taking our seats." Riku said.

Kairi laughed but nodded in understanding. "All right see you all later."

They waved good bye before they turned and walked out the door. She sat back down and listened to the sounds of people who were outside. The applause of the audience as the recent singer finished their song, the announcer speaking again, the sound of knocking once more at her door. Kairi turned.

"Yes?"

"Is this Kairi Evans' room?" A voice asked.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I have an order of flowers for you."

'Flowers?' Kairi thought, standing up and making her way towards the door. She smiled gently. 'Probably a fan.'

The flower shop employee handed her a bouquet of beautiful, red and white roses. 'My favorites.' She thought.

"Thanks." She said kindly to the young woman before closing her door and sniffing the flowers deeply.

She searched the flowers for a card. Upon finding it she opened it and began to read it.

"**To you, my love...No words can describe my regret for not being here, but now that I am I want to tell you that I'm so proud of you. You have been strong in the toughest times and through great sorrow. I have missed you so much."**

Kairi gasped. 'Sora?' She thought, but it seemed like a false hope. She placed the flowers in a vase beside the mirror in the room. Tears began to flood her eyes, but before they could begin to fall a soft knock reached her ears from the door.

"Yes?" She said turning again.

The door opened and there standing in the doorway was Sora. His spiky brown hair had become lighter in his travels and he had become much taller, and his clothes had changed but his eyes and smile were unmistakable.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded. "The one and only...My quest is over." He smiled in relief.

Kairi smiled joyfully and ran to him. She embraced him tightly. He returned the embrace and they stood in silence for a moment.

"How long have you been back?" Kairi asked after a moment.

Sora looked down into her eyes. "A few hours ago." He said.

"You didn't rest?" She asked in concern, releasing him.

Sora laughed. "Don't worry. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey wouldn't let me leave until I had."

"Good." Kairi said, smiling.

Sora rolled his eyes jokingly, but Kairi pretended to ignore him.

"I got to hear you sing." Sora said.

Kairi blushed. "You did?" She asked suddenly interested in the floor.

"Yeah, you sounded lovely."

She looked back up. "Thanks. You inspired me to write it."

"I'm glad I could help." Sora said before Kairi hugged him again.

"I missed you so much." She said, trying not to cry.

"I missed you too, Kairi." Sora said, hugging her back.

"Have you seen the others yet?" Kairi asked, still in an attempt not to cry.

"I haven't spoken to them. I wanted to let you know of my return first. Did you like the roses?"

Kairi raised her head and looked at Sora. "Yes, they were my favorites."

"I know, Selphie told me that about a year ago." Sora said smiling.

Kairi laughed. "I would have loved them no matter what color or kind of flower they were."

Sora nodded and suddenly his eyes widened. "That reminds me." He said, releasing Kairi and looking at his left hand. "Here."

Kairi gasped as Sora held out her lucky charm. "You remembered." She took it and placed it beside the roses.

She turned back to Sora. "Thanks, again."

Sora shook his head. "No thank you. That charm and your memory gave me the strength to continue my quest even when everything seemed hopeless."

Kairi walked till she was standing in front of him. "You helped me too." She hugged him gently.

He hugged her back. "Without you and the friends I have here and on other worlds, I would never have made it through everything." He whispered into her hair.

"Without you and all my friends I would given up hope a long time ago, but your promise and the help of my friends kept my hope strong." She replied.

She looked up and the two of them shared a kiss. Silence surrounded them as if the world held their breath. When they pulled away and every sound returned they smiled and held the other's hand.

"Let's go see the others." Kairi said.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Riku, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus.

"I told you I saw him." Tidus said and the group smiled.

"Glad to see you're back, Sora." Riku said walked towards him holding out his hand.

The two shook hands.

"We're all together again just like before." Selphie smiled.

"Ya, now who's up for some Blitzball?" Wakka asked, pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone laughed.

"It's good to be back." Sora replied happily and the group walked from the room to see the rest of the concert with Sora and Kairi in front walking hand-in-hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The song Kairi sang is of my own creation...so there's really no melody. Just make up your own or read as if your reading poetry. Well, I hope you enjoyed the one-shot.**


End file.
